


大独裁者

by Locen



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	大独裁者

“口香糖的主要成分是糖浆、软化剂和胶基。你还有要补充的吗？没有？”他们说，“那么，是板式口香糖还是糖衣口香糖呢？”

你在公交车站等车，已经等得不耐烦了，而他们在喋喋不休。新买的夹克很酷，你靠在站牌上，换了一条腿来支撑自己。学生拖着书包，职员身穿制服，老头子咳嗽不止。公交车还没有来，四周待乘的人群躁动不安，咕噜咕噜地冒出抱怨。你掏出烟盒：“连这个都要问我？那就板式。板式。问够了没有？”

第一吸烟排再度向你立正敬礼，大声宣誓效忠。你提拔了最中意的尼古丁士兵，叼进嘴里点燃。他们又说话了：“赞同。板式口香糖再好不过了，它会留下一千张可爱的糖纸——最后一个问题。真的，最后一个。挑选一种味道吧：薄荷、柑橘还是杏子？我们推荐薄荷。”

“滚去操你们自己。”烟雾蔓袭了你的两肺，“我选杏子。”

内外的嘈杂一同哑灭，你抬起头来，看见她了。你的感官全部向她游去，她年轻又柔软，鲜美得像一只等待剖割的白杏。他们向你鞠躬，把舞台和道路留给了你。这是加姆洛克的春天，和暖的风掠穿海面，钻进港口，拂过屋顶，绕开烟囱，最后来到你们的远航路上。有生以来最大的狂喜涨满你的心，此时此刻世上没有任何人正在死亡。她的视线转了过来，大戏开场了，女士们先生们。

“都是你们的错。”多年以后，你控诉他们，“这一切，全都，是你们的错。”

有些面目向你投来悲悯的一瞥：“这么说是不公正的。”

“想抵赖吗？你们这些画家、作家、导演？你们这些蔑视律法的大艺术家？”你啐了一口，“把她还给我。”

“办不到。”

“我说了，把她还给我！”

“不可能的，哈里。”他们说，“她等同于死掉了。”

你无法接受。你哭了。

“她不会死，她不会死的。会死的人是我。”你掏出配枪，晃了两下，“瞧啊，瞧这儿！我为什么会有枪呢，朋友们？因为我才是说了算的那个人。我说我要死，那我今晚就死。滚开，你们这群废物！让我独自体面一些。”

夜深了，远方有数不尽的哭与笑，没有人再走向你，你只拥有尖刻的回响。你打开保险，把枪管塞进嘴中，拇指按在扳机上。你还没哭够，喉咙里抽抽噎噎，枪械硌着你的口腔，你想呕吐。

他们面面相觑，犹豫地开口：“咱们——咱们要不要再试一次？”

什么？

“整个重来一次。会好的，哈里。”他们安慰道，“我们有了经验，这次可以避开一切已知的错误。你不会再继续痛苦了。”

你怒视着他们。你想死，也想得救。

他们继续：“我们得谨慎一点。策略要和上次完全不同，换句话说，咱们要天翻地覆。来个能理解你的家伙怎么样？我们首先准备警徽、动作电影和舍曲林。叫资产阶级死开吧，这次我们要平等。彻底平等，同一路人，惺惺相惜，天作之合。会抽烟和骂脏话，那可真辣，宝贝，我选骑乘式。”

你妥协了。你也参与进来：“要懂车。”

“没问题。懂车，好主意，哈里，飙起车来比你都快。”一片连续的赞叹，“不如我们这次换成男人。你瞧，这是真正的革新，天翻地覆，你永远不会再想起她。”

他们交头接耳地讨论起来。你把枪扔在地下，拽开另一罐啤酒的易拉环。该死，该——死。你能左右什么呀？你瘫倒在沙发上。对于这该死的命运，你能说些什么？警局休息室的门忽然打开，走廊里的灯光甩在你脸上，你又哭了。一个人走进屋子，发现了你，于是匆匆靠近，弯下腰来和你说话。他穿着RCM的制服，这是谁？“杜博阿警探，”他说，“杜博阿警探，需要帮忙吗？”

“你是……？”

他报上了他的名字。他是你41分局的同事，你们刚刚被分到同一个调查组。他捡起你的枪，收拾你的酒，把你从脏污和停滞中拔起来。他的手臂很有力量，他的表达充满同情。你什么都告诉他了：你感受着一切，你什么也感受不到；你躺在密不透风的生活的箱底，你默不作声地渗出生活。过往的所有事一泵一泵地涌过你，但你仅仅是容器，你是一只碗，一口瓶，一片小碟子，无休止的现实注泄而下，注满则溢，你既满又空。暴雨周而复始，他给你撑了伞。尽管如此，你的枪仍然总是在枪套里扭动，它顶开搭扣，爬进你手里来。你满腹怀疑地看着它，它好整以暇地看着你。近乎完美的指示，枪口再一次撬开了你的牙齿。

想死可没有这么容易，他盯着你呢。他已经是个驯兽专家了，但你躁动又恼怒，杏子的诅咒没有消散，你永无安宁。一把枪总要指向什么目标：倘若不用来自杀，便要用来杀人。他灰色的眼睛暗下去，转开去。他无法再透支自己了。

“我恨你们。”你咬牙切齿，“你们一定也恨我。”

“怎么会呢，大人？”他们之中最恭敬的那一个说。

你的一生都在受到欺骗和自欺欺人。你把手边的空酒瓶丢出去，他们退却两步。你又丢出一只皮鞋，哗啦一声打碎玻璃。冷风呼啸着涌进旅店房间，海湾与你的肝脏一起呜咽，听听吧，都给我听着！你咆哮起来。没有人在乎你，你不重要，你快溺死了。你爬向录音机，痛打它，给它换磁带。磁带播放了二十秒就卡住了，你踢了一脚录音机，它翻倒在地。一则神谕叫你抬头，你仰起脑袋，豁然开朗。

领带系成了扣，挂在吊扇的扇叶上。椅子垫在你脚下，你把脑袋伸进环扣，细长的布料勒紧咽喉，你颤抖起来。幸福离你很近，你狗屎的一生将以窄门作结，现在向海中的神圣女王致敬吧，她衣着褴褛，不停旋转，浩瀚而悲伤。深灰色的星冕延伸又回归，扼紧你的喉咙，你蹬开椅子，悬挂在宇宙中。他们说：“还没完呢，哈里。” 一声闷响，你摔在地上。你头晕眼花，四肢扭拐，欧佐纳尔的货运轮船正在沉没，塞美尼岛的地底岩浆灌进耳蜗，你怎么还没死？“明天。明天你会得救的。”你不信。你受够了欺骗，受够了背叛，受够了互相掏空；生命，生命在外面，而你在炽火中却无人识得。

“这会是最后一次，朋友。这次咱们既不押单，也不押双。咱们全本押上，赌最野的。呼告得猛烈，就能收获俯听。现在呼吸，哈里。呼气和吸气，别忘了。”温暖的力量托着你的两肺，你呼吸，再呼吸，胃里一阵翻腾，然后顺利地吐了。“听啊，哈里，听听海平面的声音，太阳正在上浮。日出，帕拉贝伦，我忠实的同袍！”你枕着地板，半损坏的录音机尖叫几声，收带轴转动起来，熟悉的音乐窜满了房间。你开始耳鸣，于是你爬起来，扯出磁带扔在地上，然后坐下来流泪。

“警探，”他们说，“去睡觉吧。你不期待拂晓吗？去看一看你创作的最后一章。”

二十四道视线同时转向你，每道视线都含带一抹笑意。

END


End file.
